


Eye to Eye

by kou_hi



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: I tried :(, M/M, May or may not be canon compliant, They are married, bruh the moment they literally started arguing i was like, love me an opposites attract pairing <3, might be OOC?, tents my hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28839063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kou_hi/pseuds/kou_hi
Summary: They never see eye to eye on things. But their eyes do meet. On several occasions.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 8
Kudos: 146





	Eye to Eye

“Sakurayashiki Kaoru. Please take care of me.” He sits down, lightly drumming his fingers against the wood of his desk as the rest of the class introductions drag on. First day of high school. Kaoru really would rather be getting on with taking notes for the day instead of listening to pointless, pointless things. But of course, school isn’t the only thing on his mind. Club activities to decide on, calligraphy practice after school, figuring out the specs of a new piece of tech he was working on… 

“The name’s Nanjo Kojiro!” The loud voice interrupts Kaoru’s train of thought, and he pretends to shoot daggers at the person who dare give him such a scare. 

His classmate is all smiles and full of sickeningly sweet charms. Kaoru already hears all the girls whispering amongst themselves who will be the brave soul to ask him out. And he can tell that being in the same class as this annoying person is going to be hell. 

“When I’m not talkin’ to cute girls, I like taking my board out for a spin. Oh, and I also like whipping up new dishes!” Nanjo adds with a wink. 

“He likes to cook!” The incessant whispers become cacophonous. Kaoru groans to himself as he pretends not to hear anything else. But he can’t help but sneak a quick glance at Nanjo, who was throwing around that irritating smile of his. 

His crimson eyes meet Kaoru’s for a brief moment, who quickly looks away. 

It’s going to be a long three years. 

“Hey, Sakurayashiki! Figured I’d find you here.” 

Kaoru looks up from his books in irritation. Curse Nanjo, always running around with a different girl every single day. Bringing a crowd of chatty girls everywhere he goes. And now, disturbing peace in the one place in the school he could find solace in. 

“This is the library, Nanjo-san,” Kaoru says icily. “Please take your idle chatter outside.” 

“Come now, what’s with the cold treatment?” Nanjo laughs as he pulls up a chair. “Don’t you find it boring to just sit here every day to read?” 

“Better than running around like a fool every minute of the day.” 

Nanjo doesn’t seem fazed by Kaoru’s snide comment. “Y’now,” he says, popping a piece of gum into his mouth (much to Kaoru’s disgust). “Your name’s kind of a mouthful to say. Can I just call you ‘Sakura’ or ‘Kaoru’ instead?” 

“Absolutely-” Kaoru begins. 

“Cool! ‘Sakura’ it is then.” 

“... not.” Kaoru pushes up his glasses and returns to his reading, pretending that Nanjo is totally not going off about this girl he turned down the other day. 

“Do you ever stop talking?” He asks after ten minutes of Nanjo running his mouth off about skateboarding trick he learned the other day. 

“Do you ever just get a life?” 

“I do have a life, thank you very much.” 

“I was talking about doing something other than schoolwork, you nerdy four-eyes.” Nanjo rolls his eyes. 

“For the record, I do have other things to attend to other than school,” Kaoru says curtly as he snaps his book shut. “Such as tuning out gorilla talk from someone like you.” He glares into the other’s eyes before parting the sea of girls gathered outside easily. 

Nanjo Kojiro blinks for a moment before chuckling to himself. What a nerd, he thinks, slightly bemused. 

I don’t think I’ll ever get along with him. 

When Kaoru exits the school after another day of copying notes and spending his precious lunch break dealing with his annoying classmate’s antics, he notices a small crowd gathered in another area of the courtyard. 

Probably him again. 

He rolls his eyes. 

But for a brief second, he catches Nanjo soaring through the sky on his skateboard. And all of a sudden, he’s balancing himself with one arm on the school’s fences, the board still attached to his feet. There’s cheers erupting from the students who had come to watch him. Nanjo’s laughing, soaking up all the glory there is. But suddenly, he loses his balance and topples over the fence. Nonetheless, he still gets up with a bright smile on his face. 

Idiot. 

Admittedly, Kaoru thinks of the skateboard trick as a somewhat impressive feat. He wonders what the feeling is like. To be able to glide through infinite infinities and be free. In the most precise way, of course. 

He catches himself staring too long at Nanjo, who seems to have caught his gaze. He winks. Kaoru cringes. 

What would it be like to one-up him at his own game? The thought crosses his mind casually and then leads to an idea. 

“Sakura~!”

Kaoru does not look up from his notes. 

“What is it.” 

Nanjo grins. “Word is, you board, too? We should totally have a match some time!”

And there it is. 

Kaoru smiles, gently closing his notebook. 

“I think I’ll accept your offer, Nanjo-san.” 

The other blinks in surprise. 

“You’re actin’ kinda funny today,” Nanjo says suspiciously. 

Kaoru’s smile remains pleasant. “I’m not a man who backs down from a good challenge.” 

Kaoru feels drunk off of the euphoria he feels when he glides down every twist and turn. 

Skateboarding isn’t something he had expected to find interest in. He’d always thought of it as a mere sport. But when he stepped foot on Carla and kicked off for the first time, it was exhilarating. 

He does have some trouble adjusting to the balance and gravity of the sport at first. And Kaoru spends countless nights practicing and practicing and practicing. He finds himself boarding through parks and curvy roads, with Carla guiding him. 

He props her up against a railing, turning his gaze towards the starry night sky. 

It hasn’t been too long since he started skating. To be honest, Kaoru feels slightly… afraid as he’s learning as many tricks as he can from the book. With every trick comes its thrills and dangers. But also its share of excitement. 

He recalls his first race against Nanjo the other day. A simple rundown from the school to the edges of the town square, then back. Although ending the race with a tie wasn’t something he had expected, Kaoru supposes it’s slightly better than calling it a loss. 

“Interesting board you have there. But where’s all the fun if you rely on machinery in boarding?” 

Kaoru scowls, clutching Carla tightly under his arm. “She has a name. And it’s Carla. And for the record, I rounded that corner better than you did, according to her calculations. You on the other hand, nearly lost your balance at that same place. All while attempting some lame trick to impress your fans.” 

Nanjo’s brow twitches in irritation as the two glare at each other. 

“I’m gonna beat you and your stupid computer next time. At a real S match.” 

“Idiot. Carla and I will make you eat your words.” 

Kaoru cracks the faintest of smiles as he skates his way back to his residence. He supposes he’ll never get along with that idiot Nanjo. 

But if there had to be something the two (begrudgingly) see eye to eye on…

It had to crossing infinite infinities.   
_____

Cherry Blossom swings his right leg over his motorcycle as he readies himself for the S. Carla is tucked under his arm and ready for his becking call. 

His long, pink hair is pulled back into a sleek ponytail. The gaze in his piercing golden eyes is as sharp as ever. Ignoring the roars of the crowd gathered tonight, Cherry Blossom sets Carla on the ground, giving her a moment for her interface to load. 

“Carla, I’m going to need a layout of tonight’s course,” he instructs. 

“Understood, Master,” Carla’s voice replies. 

“Still talking to that board of yours?” A familiar voice drawls. 

Cherry Blossom feels an uncomfortable chill creeping down his spine - as if on instinct. His brow twitches in irritation as his eyes shoot daggers at Joe making his way through his sea of ‘girlfriends’. 

“Spare me that condescending attitude of yours,” Cherry Blossom scoffs as he turns his attention to the visual map Carla had laid out. “At least I have someone who’s completely loyal to me.” 

His taunt doesn’t faze Joe - at least it’s not showing. He merely laughs it off and brushes back some stray locks of dark green hair. 

“Still cold as always.” 

“Still running around as always.” 

Cherry Blossom’s eyes bore into Joe’s. “Don’t be so pretentious, Joe. Carla and I are going to crush you, and I’ll be having the last laugh here. Don’t get any funny ideas now, because I’ll make you regret challenging me tonight.” 

“Speak Japanese, will you?” Joe taunts back. “And stop referring to your dumb AI as if it were a person. You’re creepy. But I guess that’s what makes us different. I know how to skate with feeling.” 

“Foolish talk.” Cherry Blossom steadies himself on Carla, ready for take-off. “I know how to skate efficiently.” He smiles briefly under his mask. 

“On your mark now!” The referee yells. 

“See you from the finish line.” Joe winks at him. 

“Get set!” 

Their eyes meet briefly. 

“GO!”

**Author's Note:**

> so i literally wrote the ending paragraphs on a piece of receipt paper at work omg. this is the power of my cherry/joe brain rot. sk8 is pretty brand new so i'm looking forward to see more interactions between them in the coming weeks!!!!!!!!! cherry/joe nation pls rise up AAAAA   
> i have a rekilan fic in the works too!! ugh everyone in this show is so amazing like even shadow whos supposed to be an asshole has the gap moe when he's working at the flower shop UGHHHHHHHHHHHH 
> 
> ne ways my twitter is @sakureis if you wanna talk to me about sk8!!!!!!!!!  
> and art twitter is @primarycolor_ <3 i have some sk8 fan art ready to go /pensive emoji


End file.
